Égoïstes
by Emicia
Summary: Paraît-il que lorsque l'on n'essaie pas, on ne peut pas y arriver. Mais à quoi bon quand on sait que l'on va échouer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Bon alors je me lance dans un truc qui pourrait peut-être finir par être long et je voudrais vos avis parce que je ne sais pas du tout si ça vaut le coup que je m'échine dessus ou pas. Je sais que j'ai peut-être un style un peu pompeux et je m'en excuse, j'essaierai de m'améliorer mais pour cela il me faudrait des reviews (moi quémander? mais non, voyons quelle drôle d'idée!). Enfin, bref j'espère que ça vous plaira et si vous voulez la suite, dites le moi parce que je bouillonne d'idées!

Bonne lecture à tous

Emicia

* * *

><p><span>Égoïstes<span>

Paraitrait-il que lorsque l'on n'essaie pas, on ne peut pas y arriver. Mais à quoi bon, quand on sait que l'on va échouer.

* * *

><p><em>Les gens sont faibles. Les hommes, les femmes, les plus jeunes, les plus vieux, les plus beaux, intelligents, malades, souillés, atteints de vices cachés. Tous. Sans aucune exception.<em>

Pourquoi une telle amertume me direz-vous? Pourquoi alors que je suis si jeune, que j'ai toute la vie devant moi? N'avez-vous donc pas lu les lignes précédentes? L'age ne fait pas tout. Seule l'expérience compte, et moi, de l'expérience, j'en ai. Que ce soit du voyages le plus fabuleux à la plus atroce des tortures, que ce soit du plus drôle des moments à la plus effroyable des mort.

_L'humain est faible. Je suis faible._

Savez-vous pourquoi? Parce que tous, même ce cher Saint Potter, nous sommes prêts à faire de grandes choses au nom de l'Amour, de la Liberté et toutes ses conneries. Oui, nous sommes prêts à tout. Mais ce ne sont que de belles paroles. Avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, vu une personne vous disant qu'elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour vous, le faire réellement? Non, n'est-ce pas. N'allez pas vous chercher d'excuse comme quoi, de toutes façons aucune « opportunité » ne s'est présentée.

_Vous savez vous-même que ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de mensonge._

Les gens tiennent à leur vie, ils la chérissent. Et peu importe l'amour qu'ils peuvent vous porter, une fois qu'ils sont confrontés à la mort la seule et unique chose à laquelle ils pensent n'est que leur survie. La Leur, pas la votre.

_L'homme est égoïste, que voulez-vous._

Oui, nous sommes tous égoïstes. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, j'ai été une de ces personnes à la promesse creuse, vide de sens. Pourtant je l'ai aimée. Dieu que je l'ai aimé! Mais cet amour, si beau, si profond, si inattendu fut-il n'a pu nous mener qu'a la destruction, l'anéantissement pur et simple.

Pas celui du monde, bien sur, nous ne sommes pas dans un de ses films moldus stupides où le héros arrive toujours à sauver le monde. Pas un de ces films où le méchant aussi effroyable, terrifiant, puissant soit il finit toujours par attaquer la ville du gentil et meurt. Non, dans mon histoire il n'y a ni héros, ni méchant mourant, ni happy end. Dans mon histoire il n'y a que le noir. Le noir dans toute son immensité, toute sa profondeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hé hé, désolé s'il y en a qui attendait a suite j'ai peut-être été un petit peu longue... Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire une suite après ça, et je pense aussi que je vais réunir les deux chapitres ensembles...(Parce que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des trucs super longs, vous l'aurez vu) Enfin bref, on verra ça plus tard, là je suis claquée, je poste ça vite fait bien fait et je retourne à mon petit plat chéri (oui j'ai faim, et alors :p)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Tu me fais honte.<em>

C'est fou le pouvoir que de simples mots peuvent avoir sur un enfant. A quoi vous attendiez-vous? Vous n'espériez tout de même pas une enfance sucrée? Vous vous êtes trompé de page, celle avec le monde des bisounours c'est la suivante! Enfin, voilà. Comme vous pouvez le voir le mot « amour » ne fait pas tellement parti du vocabulaire de ma famille. Rien qu'avec cette phrase, toutes mes illusions d'enfant de quatre ans venaient de s'envolées. Rien qu'avec cette phrase j'ai su que je n'étais pas aimé. Rien qu'avec cette phrase, j'ai su que j'allais en bavé.

_La vie est injuste n'est-ce pas?_

Certains naissent dans une famille aimante, soudée. D'autre n'ont ni choix d'avenir, ni tendresse. Vous l'aurez compris, je fais parti de la deuxième catégorie. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. Oh oui! J'ai essayé! Pour elle. Pour elle j'aurai pu tout laisser tomber, pour elle je serai parti n'importe où!

_Mais voilà, là aussi ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air._

Car maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais plus faire ça. Je ne pourrais jamais plus m'enfuir avec Elle. Puisque Elle est morte. Puisque je L'ai tuée.

_Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier._

Hermione... mon Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie

_Mais il est trop tard pour les larmes, il est trop tard pour les regrets._

Les remords, les plaintes, tout est inutile. Tu sais, si ç'avait pu te ramener, mon Hermione, j'aurai pleurer jusqu'à la mort, j'aurai pleurer jusques au tarissement de mon âme, de mon coeur, de mon corps.

_Tout ceci est vain. Ma vie est vaine._

La seule et unique chose que j'ai pu faire de bien dans mon existence? La rencontrer.

_Maintenant, elle n'est plus là. Et ce à jamais._

Que faire? Où aller? Je ne sais pas! Je... je crois que je n'ai jamais su... Moi? Fou? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, voyons! Juste égaré, juste déchiré.

_Ça n'a plus de sens. Plus aucun sens._

Je suis là, dans mon salon, assis dans mon fauteuil, ma cigarette dans une main, mon verre de Bordeaux dans l'autre et je regarde l'eau coulée sur la fenêtre. Elle ruissèle à grandes eaux, fort, vite. Tout comme mes larmes si j'avais jamais pu en verser. Tout comme mes larmes, que j'aurai du verser, lorsque je l'ai tenu serrer tout contre moi, dans mes bras.

_Un flocon. Deux flocons._

_J'aime la neige. C'est froid, blanc et pur. Tellement pur, comme Elle. C'est surement pour ça que je l'aime._

_Tiens, c'est étrange. La neige n'est-elle pas blanche normalement? Alors pourquoi celle-là, celle au sol, est-elle... Rouge?_

_Rouge, quelle sublime couleur, à la fois couleur de Ses lèvres, de l'amour, la passion, mais aussi la guerre, le sang. Le sang? Le sang! Où sont mes beaux flocons? Pourquoi sont-ils souillés par ce sang! Seigneur, ne me dîtes pas que... Non... C'est impossible! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça! Non! Arrêtez! S'en est trop, je vous en prie! Par pitié, arrêtez..._

On toqua à la porte. Je ne réagis pas. Pourquoi me donner la peine de me lever alors que de toutes façons, Ils finiront par entrer? Ils me croient peut-être stupide, mais ce sont bien Eux les imbéciles. Comme si je ne m'étais pas douter de Leur arrivée! Malgré tout, je n'en veux pas à Pansy, elle pense agir pour le mieux, pour mon bien.

Des pas résonnent. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Leurs blouses blanches effleurent mon fauteuil. L'un d'Eux s'avance vers moi, me regarde et me demande mon nom. Est-Il idiot? Il est évident que je suis Draco Malfoy! Qui pourrait bien être ici à ma place sinon? Je détourne la tête, L'ignorant ; Lui tourne la sienne vers les Autres, la hoche, puis, doucement, se retourne vers moi.

« Monsieur Malfoy, nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit magnifique, n'ayez pas peur. »

Décidément, Ils me prennent pour un idiot. Je me lève, monte les escaliers, prend la valise déjà prête située dans ma chambre et commence à redescendre. Ah! C'est vrai, il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie! Si cet avorton de Magnak oublie de faire prendre son bain à Hermione ou éteint sa chambre, elle m'en voudra!

Ils sont là, me prennent par le bras, par la main le plus gentiment du monde. Lâchez-moi, bande de cancrelas! Si mon Amour vient à dépérir à cause de vous je ne vous le pardonnerez jamais! Mais laissez-moi enfin! Je ne peux pas laisser Hermione dans sa chambre toute seule! Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle sinon?

Ils resserrent leurs prises. Ils m'enferment dans leur fourgon et m'attachent.

Je cris, je hurle, les insulte, les maudit. Mais je ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy ne verse aucune larme. En aucun cas. Rester digne, toujours, jusqu'à la fin. Même si cette fin est proche. Même si cette fin se trouve au bout du chemin. Même si cette fin est l'asile.


End file.
